


Drunken Fun

by imhyperer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable Armin Arlert, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Thighs, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin gets a bit tipys and asks Eren to let him runnto the restroom before they head home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Goshujin-sama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Goshujin-sama).



“Eren, you know I don’t like bars.” Armin pouts, crossing his arms and slumping his shoulders, taking in the loud scene around him.   
“I know, but I’ll just be a second, I just have to give Jean that money I owe him, I promise.” The brunette smiles apologetically at his boyfriend, who offers a shy smile in return. It was starting to get late, and Eren honestly felt terrible for dragging his introverted boyfriend out to a crowded bar, but he didn’t feel like hearing Jean bitch anymore about the $50 he owed him, and now that he was working as a bartender, this was really the only time Eren could get it to him. So here he was, at almost midnight with his blonde lover in a crowded bar, surrounded by loud partiers. Sighing, Eren takes the other boy’s hand leading him along to the bar. “Hey, horse face!” He calls out to Jean, laughing as the bartender grimaced in anger before approaching, Armin gently hitting Eren’s arm.   
“Jaeger, where’s my money you fucker,” Jean questions, voice harsh but still friendly. “Hey Armin!” He greets the blonde, who smiles brightly, returning the greeting and waving. As Eren stuffs his hand into his pocket for the money, Jean grabs a beer, handing it to Armin.   
“The fuck are you doing?” Eren questions as Armin holds the bottle in both hands, stuttering out a thanks.   
“It’s on the house, don’t worry Jaeger, here.” And with that, the bartender hands Eren a drink, taking the money with a smirk.   
Anxiously, Armin eyes the drink. “Eren, shouldn’t we be heading home?”   
“Come on Armin, how about you and Eren stay and drink, have some fun? Its on me, really.”   
Smiling, Eren takes a drink of his beer. “Sure, why not?” Eren questions, grinning at the blonde. “You okay? If you wanna go home we can.” he reassures the smaller boy, reaching to rest a hand on his shoulder.   
“No, it's fine. I mean, it should be fun, we haven't all hung out together since high school.” Armin replies before taking a swing of his drink.   
Jean slams a hand down on the bar excitedly, cheering. “Yeah, thats right Armin!”  
*****  
Eren is only on his second drink, already feeling guilty for the hangover Armin will undoubtedly experience in the morning. The blonde had always been a light weight, but his anxiety would make him try to keep up with the people around him. 4 drinks and a few shots in, Armin was completely wasted. A few minutes ago, the blonde made his way, though staggering, to the bathroom. “Jean, I should probably be getting Armin home.” Eren calls to the bartender, rolling his eyes as he continues laughing and drinking with a group of girls at the other end of the bar. Getting up, Eren heads to the bathroom, noticing Armin trying to make his way through the crowd. When he reaches his boyfriend, Eren is caught off guard as the blonde throws himself at him, drunkenly giggling and wrapping his arms around the older male. “Armin, come on, we should be getting home, its late.” the brunette says, wrapping his arms around the giddy boy to support him.  
“E-eren I gotta pee~” Armin attempts to whisper to his boyfriend, though his voice comes out loud and slurred.   
“You just came from the bathroom though-” Eren questions, confused before ye is cut off by the blonde in his arms.   
“But I gotta pee Eren~!” the blonde whines, and sighing, Eren turns him, leading him back to the bathroom. The bathroom is a contains a single toilet, a urinal, with a locking door. Turning on the lights, Eren leaves Armin just long enough to lock the door before the blonde begins whining, “Eren~ I gotta go pee~!!” thighs pressed tightly together, hands holding his crotch and bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.   
“Armin, the urinal is literally two feet from you.” Eren explains to the boy, but when Armin tries to step towards the urinal, he staggers, slumping against the bathroom wall for support.   
The blonde laughs before moving a hand to hold his crotch, whining out “Eren~!” while holding out his free hand.   
Grabbing the blondes hand, Eren hears the small boy let out a gasp before his other hand wraps around him, grinding against Eren’s thigh with a light groan as warmth begins to spread. “Jesus christ Armin!” Eren yelps in surprise, turning the peeing blonde to face the urinal and quickly tugging his pants down. He grabs Armins dick, helping him aim into the urinal while the blonde lets out moans as he relieves himself. The stream cuts off suddenly though, and Armin lets out a louder moan, body trembling as he forces himself to hold it in. “Armin, this is not the fucking time.” Eren huskily breathes out, face dusted with a blush and cock hardening in his pants.   
But the blonde still turns in his arms, pushing Eren down with little grace to the restroom floor. He then straddles the brunette, rocking back and forth with slutty moans and gasps on his clothed erection. “Eren, it feels good~ I gotta pee, feels so good~!!” the blonde crys out, small tears pricking his eyes as he continues to hump his lover. Eren snaps at this, grabbing the blondes soft thighs and thrusting up.  
“A-armin stand up,” he tells the other boy, who stands on shaky legs. Eren moves Armin to stand in front of the sink, and the latter grips the porcelain for dear life, small squirts of urine leaving him as he struggles to hold it in. Pulling down his own pants, Eren scoots Armins legs together, sliding his cock between the soft thighs. He begins thrusting, fucking the blondes thighs as Armin cries out. Eren bites down sharply on his neck, before growling into his lovers ear “Watch your reflection, watch as I completely destroy you and you piss yourself,”   
His hands move to grope Armins nipples, sliding under his shirt, and Armin obeys, watching his own reflection as he loses control of himself, screaming out in pleasure as he finally loses his composure, finally allowing himself to piss all over the restroom floor.   
“G-gotta piss too Armin,” Eren groans feeling both the pressure from his nearing orgasam and full bladder building to an intense degree. “G-get down on your knees.” he commands, halting his thrusts. Armin immediately turns, dropping to his knees into his own puddle of piss. He moans loudly from the warmth, one hand going straight to his hard cock to stroke himself. Eren does the same, standing in front of Armin as he fucks his own fist. He soon reaches his limit, pissing on the blonde, who opens his mouth wide, sticking out his tongue and closing his eyes. Once he is finished, though still needing to cum, Eren drops down to Armin’s level, pulling him forward and pushing him so he is laying in the puddle of their shared urine. He begins frantically thrusting his erection against the blondes, both cumming quickly form the stimulation.   
*****  
“Hey, Jean!” Eren calls to the bartender, who looks back with wide eyes; Both Eren and Armin reek of urine, Armin’s blonde hair drenched along with his shirt, a bit of cum still in his bangs and on his face. “Hey, thanks for the drinks man, we’re gonna head home, have fun cleaning the bathroom!” the brunette smirks, leading his piss soaked boyfriend from the bar as their high school spits out a string of vulgarity in their wake.


End file.
